


If someone asks, this is where I'll be

by entropychanges



Series: prompt fills [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Alex Manes Loves Michael Guerin, Banter, Drunk Alex Manes, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, loving michael guerin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entropychanges/pseuds/entropychanges
Summary: Alex finds out that he wasn't Michael's first bisexual awakening, and he isn't pleased.Prompt from ExcusemyfrenchGH on tumblr:"Damn right I am pretty""I said petty"
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: prompt fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180241
Comments: 19
Kudos: 71





	If someone asks, this is where I'll be

**Author's Note:**

> Title from This Must Be the Place (Naive Melody) by Talking Heads

“Alex?”

The man beside Michael sat silently, staring out the car window as they drove. 

“Baby?”

They’d been experimenting with pet names lately, after Michael found out how much Alex secretly loved them. Yet, it still elicited no response. 

“Alex, are you seriously pissed right now? Because of the game?” 

Alex kept his head turned away as he said, “I’m not mad.” 

Michael groaned inwardly. It was all Isobel’s fault, really. She was the one who’d organized the dumb Planet 7 group hangout, and she was the one who’d proposed they play truth or dare like middle schoolers, and she was the one who asked that stupid question. And what was he supposed to do, lie about Chad Michael Murray being his bisexual awakening? Isobel had already known it, she’d been the one who made him watch all those corny early-aughts teen movies and TV shows. She would’ve called him out anyway even if he’d tried to lie. 

“You’re being petty.” 

“Damn right I’m pretty.”

Michael smiled as Alex giggled at his own joke. He was glad to be the sober one for once, finally getting to see his boyfriend tipsy, arguably Alex’s most adorable state. He was a lightweight, which was surprising for someone who’d been in the military for so long, but it made sense when you took into account how rarely he drank due to his medication. Tonight had been his chance to let loose. 

“I said petty. But babe, you’re also very pretty, which is why you were the first boy I’ve ever met that I liked, which is way more important than some celebrity crush. Being bisexual was more conceptual before I met you. You made me realize that it was very, very real. Not to mention you were the first person I fell in love with.”

Even though they’d finally figured their shit out, Michael still had a long way to go before he would be fully comfortable communicating about his feelings. It was easy, though, when they were happy like this. Alex’s cheeks were bright red as he smiled, finally looking at Michael. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the alcohol or Michael’s words, but he appreciated the flush nonetheless. 

“Besides, it’s not like I was the first guy you had a crush on.”

“That’s true. You’re no Ryan Ross.”

Michael rolled his eyes.

“At least I’m the first alien you liked.” 

“Well…”

“Stop.”

“Max was the tallest guy in our grade!”

“I will pull this car over and make you walk home!”

“We’re already on my street, I think I’ll be okay!” 

Despite his words, Michael was grinning when he pulled in. It took him a bit to pull himself together, but once Alex stopped giggling he looked over at Michael, a gentle look in his eye. 

“You’re the first person I fell in love with, too. Still am, actually.” 

Michael’s smile grew as he leaned in and kissed Alex’s cheek, the way he always did since they were kids. 

“Good, because I’m pretty in love with you.” 

He had never meant anything more in his life, especially as he watched Alex’s fond reaction. Yeah, take that Chad Michael Murray.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I haven't completed and published a fic in a while, so this feels like a big step. My tumblr is the same as my ao3 name, entropychanges, so if anyone wants to chat or request a prompt that I may or may not get to then my ask box is always open!


End file.
